


Shimmer

by Bonnietakesnosh_t, Pyromantic (Gennacyde)



Series: Bright Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fogteeth Clan, Love Triangles, Nudity, Orcs, Past Relationship(s), Unrequited Crush, bright orcs, sensual touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnietakesnosh_t/pseuds/Bonnietakesnosh_t, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennacyde/pseuds/Pyromantic
Summary: Jawrip helps Coco get ready for her date with his brother, despite his existing feelings for her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonnietakesnosh_t](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnietakesnosh_t/gifts).



> Send me a number and I’ll write a micro story using the word or phrase  
> I will be doing this for the Bright Verse, so I will write for my OCs and the canon characters listed.  
> For a list of OCs please see this post: Bright Verse OC List [http://pyromantic-technin.tumblr.com/post/174219532130/bright-verse-oc-list]  
> Acceptable Canon characters: Nick, Dorghu, Mikey, Ward  
> Prompt: 46. Shimmer  
> Characters Requested: Jawrip & Coco (Coco belongs to @bonnietakesnosh-t )

Jawrip was actually glad that he and Coco were starting to get along again. He still hadn’t forgotten the incident in his truck or what happened after, but he had been doing good about pushing past it. Even if it had cost him a little more to fix his dash than he had originally thought it would. Thankfully Crush had done the work for free so it cost significantly less than what it would have had he taken it to a shop.

  
Now he was going to help her get ready to go on a ‘date’ with his brother. It wasn’t really a romantic date, they would just be hanging out unsupervised and hopefully Gore would be able to get through the night without either making an ass of himself, or injuring poor Coco. It wasn’t that his brother was clumsy or accident prone or anything like that, he had just had some serious bad luck recently.

  
Of course Rip had insisted on helping Coco get ready. Mostly so that he could see what she was wearing and report back to his brother anything of importance. Also, he wanted to give Coco a bit of a pep talk that would hopefully help her deal with his brother a little easier and not take his quirky behavior too personally. It wasn’t that Gore was an asshole, he just came off as quiet and disinterested. Mostly because he never made eye contact and didn’t talk much. It was going to be difficult for his brother to navigate without Rip around, but Gore had managed before so he could surely do it again.

  
Arriving at her apartment Rip knocked and waited, and waited some more. Oh that's right, humans didn’t have hearing like orcs did. He slammed his hand against the door harder hoping that she would be able to hear it if he knocked harder. Finally a grumpy looking Coco answered the door and Rip was all smiles. He would just have to remember to knock harder in the future, that was all.

  
“Ok, I am here and wow do you need help!” Rip looked her up and down, her hair was a mess and she looked like she just woke up. “I can work with this.” He gestures to her. “First, you need a shower, then I will help you pick and outfit, and then we will discuss everything you need to know about my brother to help you be successful… what, why are you glaring at me like that?”

  
Following Coco into her apartment Rip waited in her room while she showered. He figured if he was going to help he would really help, so he began sorting through her closet for appropriate clothing to wear. Sexy wasn’t going to work on Gore, not even a little bit. She would want to be comfortable, but bright, something his brother could easily see and pick out should he lose her in a crowd.

  
Once the shower turned off Rip knocked on the door. “Let me in, I want you to see what I picked out before you do stuff to your face.”

  
“I’m naked Rip!” Coco snapped.

  
“I’ve seen your O face Coco, lets not split hairs, open up.”

  
The door opened slowly and Rip held his hands up in surrender. “I wasn’t trying to be mean or remind you of your mistake, just, lets not pretend it never happened and moved forward. Plus I can help out, you shouldn't need to feel shy around me.”

  
Coco eyed Rip for a moment, caught somewhere between anger and shame. No she couldn’t forget what had happened between her, him calling it her mistake stung but she also couldn’t forget how she had treated him or what he had said. If anything this was just making her rethink her dare with Gore all over again.

  
“Oh, I can help you with your lotion, don’t humans put lotion on after showers, to help their frail skin?” Rip began searching through the numerous bottles on her countertop. Finally finding one that said it was meant to add shine and shimmer to skin. Of course he didn’t look at the instructions and didn’t realize it was to be applied sparingly and just began to slather it all over Coco, who of course had relented to the treatment.

  
It wasn’t until he finished that Rip realized Coco was practically glowing, it looked like a glitter bomb had gone off all over her. She wasn’t facing the mirror and his eyes were wide as he looked her up and down. “Uh….” He flipped the bottle over and then read the instructions and winced. Only small dime sized amounts were meant to be applied, and he had used almost the entire bottle.

  
“Well…. You will really shimmer for this date, that is for sure!” Rip offered as Coco turned to look at herself.

  
“DAMMIT JAWRIP YOU CAN SEE ME FROM SPACE!” Coco yelled as she stalked out of the room to look at the clothing Rip had chosen. She froze, whipped around, and glared at Jawrip. “Is… is there a reason you are trying to dress me like a traffic cone?”

  
Jawrip swallowed. “I.. just thought it would be better if you were easier to see… um..you are so very.. very small…” Well, he had certainly put his foot in it again, Coco looked ready to cry again. “We can pick something else it's fine!”

  
“If you don’t want me going out with your brother just say so!” Coco snapped, her eyes already shiny from unshed tears.

  
“I swear it is not that, I am honestly trying to help, just if you are lost in a crowd I thought it would be nice if Gore could find you easier, he doesn’t really do so well in crowds. Also, he really likes bright colors, they make him smile.” Jawrip was grinning awkwardly as Coco sniffled and smiled just a little bit.

  
“So.. me being all shiny is a good thing?”

  
“Trust me, Gore will love it.” Rip stood up, towering over Coco. “So, should we add more glitter?”


	2. Visual Comic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a comic Bonnie drew for this story.


End file.
